last time
by cassidy ride
Summary: not going to ruin it but it is the last Battle what happens to max after the battle when she loses her memory of the flock and all the memoreys about the school? ? did the flock lose their memory? will she get her memory back? read to find out!
1. the accident

It was the last and final battle against the erasers, the m-Geeks and all the other failed experiments.

A m-geek came up and jabbed towards me. I dogged the jab and kicked out his knees and he fell. I heard a scream and saw angel being attacked by 3 erasers. I ran straight towards her and leaped straight on the one of the erasers. I hit him as hard on the head as I could till he fell. I did the same on the others. I looked around and saw there where only 2 left and they were both after fang. I flew on top of one and hit anywhere I could. The eraser hit back. Hard.

I didn't know if I could make it that's when the eraser hit me so hard in the head I felt blood coming out. It went down my face. Then I saw the black coming. Then it went dark.

********************

Beep. Beep. Beep.

What is that noise? I slowly opened my eyes and saw a machine. "oh thank god your awake!" my mom said.

"what am I doing here?" I slowly asked because my thought hurt and so did my head. "you had a car wreck and they had to rush you here because it was soo bad! "she said looking worried.

"umm… im going to sign the release forms."

"ok.." I said.

I slowly got up and saw the hospital room. Ok… freaky. I don't know why but I hate hospitals they are plain and I always think some one is going to get me and do experiments on me.. Expect I don't know why I would be thinking that because no one would do that. My mom came and gave me clothes to change in to and we went home. "when can I go back to school?" I ask. My mom looked worried. "umm… in about 2 weeks because were moving to California." she said. "oh ok." I said

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------im sorry it soo short but I want to see if it's a good beginning and I needed to write this because I couldn't get this story out of my head! So review and tell me what you think!.


	2. dreams

I hate moving. I though as I was packing the boxes into the car. I looked up and saw the birds in the sky. Mann I wish I was like them and could fly when ever I wanted too! Great got to get more boxes as I was walking in I heard my mom on the phone. "what do you mean she completely lost her memory…. So wait she remembers me and a couple of other people…fine but Jeb if see your face again I will come and kill you myself." she whispered in to the phone. I went to get more boxes before she came to look for me. I felt eyes bear into me when I turned it was my mom. "so are we almost done?" I asked. "yep just a couple more boxes!" she said. After we got done I still couldn't get that sentence out of my head. Maybe she was talking about one of her patience's. I didn't feel like stressing over it and turned and headed to the car to leave. Looking once more at my house. Im really going to miss it here, but maybe it for the better. Who knows maybe I mite like it better there, or maybe not who knows.

My mom honked the horn and I ran back to the black SUV with the moving truck right behind us we drove away from the house that we will probley never see again. We got on to the main highway it was soo boring so I just turned up the radio and saw my mom moving her head to the song Party people by Nelly.

I some times wonder how the heck she could still dance like she was a teenager. Don't get me wrong I love my mom and all but it's kind of embarrassing. I laugh and my mom looked at me and stared laughing. "what do you think you can dance better than me?" ask mom.

"umm…. Maybe haha!" I said with a smirk.

When we finally arrived I was time to unpack great.. I hate moving. All well we already started mite as well finish. I looked out of the window out of new room later that night this house was so different from the older one. My room was bigger and there was a window right in front of me when I lay on my side on the bed . I went to sleep early that night because starting a new school and also ready for stress. I closed my eyes and stop thinking what will happen tomorrow and pulled the confronter to my chin and went to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The dream _

_I was flying in the sky with brown wings that spread at least 12 feet from my side. Some how I felt like I have done this before. I looked down and saw a figure with black hair and black clothes down below me. On my right was a girl that had mocha skin color and light brown hair. Then to my left was a girl with blonde curly hair holding hands with what looked like her twin brother._

_Some how between all of this I feel like I know them but how? I mean im just a normal girl with out wings! But soo wishes to have wings to fly and be free! Then it got darker and the figures around me started to fade……_

_Now im in a tank with liquid all around me and figures staring at me. "is experiment 0001 alive or did we just screw up another specimen." said the one to my left. I felt a cold shiver some how I have seen this before. Very strange case of daze ja vu. "she's not breathing either so I think we should claim this experiment as failure." the one on my right said. The stared to take me out of the tank very slowly. The sat me on a table and started rolling to the halls. Then I saw what I was looking for the window. Seeing it I jumped of the table kicked both of their legs from underneath them and it sent them flying to the wall. I jumped out the window covering my head so shards of thick glass wouldn't stab through. As soon as I hit open air I saw these wolf people looking things then the word came to me. Erasers. I opened my wings and took off. Then just then a eraser jump and pounced on me. _

_BEEP BEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPP……_

I looked to see that my alarm was going off. Ughh great new day new school that means putting on new clothes. My sister Ella I guess finally got here last night because she wanted to drive herself to the new house. I went down stairs dressed in jeans a tank top that ruffled and a zebra jacket that matched it. My sister looked at me with a weird eyes. "Wow for once your actually dressing girly." she said. I thought back I couldn't think back that far all I remember ever wearing where jeans and a t-shirt. "oh." I said. I reached to get a cereal bowl. When I did I felt a pain In my upper shoulder. It must still hurt from the wreck. I got my favorite cereal COCO PEBBLES!! Haha don't ask! After I ate I rode with my sis. To are new school.

I went into the building. It was huge inside. I found my way to the office and got my schedule. Now… where is athletics……… I saw a sign on the door that said girl locker room. I headed in there and changed out and headed to the gym. "ok listen up we are going to run today! Everyone has a goal to beat a certain time. Now hustle out there!" the gym coach said. I followed everyone on to the track. "so I guess there deciding to let idiots in." said a bright red head with vivid green eyes darting at me. "well at least I know that im not alone" I said coldly looking at her. With that she looked straight at me and walked past me in a drama queen form. Wow already had a run in with a prep wooo! One step ahead!

I ran up to the track starting line. When the coach blew the whistle I ran off. The coach screamed at me that I was going to lose my energy by running like that but I guess she never seen me run. I just got on too my 3rd lap when all the others where on there 1st or 2nd . I saw the bright red head walking. I started to laugh. She stared at me. I stared back coldly. I don't like her she's stuck up and I could tell from the minute I heard that comment that she was. I race back to the Finnish line. I was done and I barley broke a sweat. The coach stared at me in amazement. "have you ever considered cross country or basket ball!" she said with amazement. I couldn't help but all most laugh about the look on her face. "umm.. No." I said.

"well why don't you try out? Your really fast!" she said.

"ill think about it!" I said excitedly.

After the whole commotion I hurried and got changed and walked to my class. I was looking around when I got bumped into "Hey watch it… oh whoa hey are you new?" he said I looked up from getting my books. Thoughts eyes I remember them but how?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**My hands had like mind of there own! This is almost the longest chapter I have wrote! So yeah tell me what you think!**


	3. the eyes

Im going to be pretty busy this summer because I have 5 camps I have to go to soo plz! Bear with me! And don't get mad I just am a very busy person! Anyway on with the story!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He looked at me with concern in his eyes. When I stood from getting my books I kept staring into his eyes. "yes actually just moved here…I'm max." I said. He kept looking at me. "my name is nick." when he said that his black hair fell into his eyes. "but my nickname is fang" he said smirking. I felt somehow like I have seen that smirk before something about it and the way he looked at me made me feel like Ive seen him before. "well im going to go to English." I said "see ya." he said. I walked down the hall and people stared. When I walked by them they would whisper and I could hear what they where saying. One girl whispered "no one could ever get fang to talk wow wonder where she came from!" she said to one of her other friends. I kept walking till I got to the classroom. I saw the bright red head. When she saw me walk in she glanced at me with those envy green eyes. I stared back with a look that said don't mess with me. I sat down in a seat close to the back. I turned to see a short man that is still pretty young that im guessing was the teacher. A girl walked in and sat right beside me. "OMG! You must be new hi im nudge lol that so cool I get to sit with you on your first day this is exciting!" she said all in one breath. "im max." I said. The bell rang and the teacher started the lesson. Then the door opened and the teacher looked at the blonde boy that walked in. "sam you will see me after class." when he looked at me I looked straight back he smiled but I didn't smile back. Sorry but I can tell by looking at him that he is a player. We kept eye contact and he tripped sending him into the red head girl's desk. She shrilled I couldn't help but smile. "Lisa im soo sorry!" he said. She said at him with dagger's and slipped him the bird. Wow…. Some how I could relate but trust me I will never fully relate to that girl!

Sam went and sat in the back and the teacher continued to teach. I almost fell asleep if nudge hadn't poked me. "come sit by me at lunch." she whispered. " ok." I said.

With that said the bell rang and we headed to lunch. We both got in line and nudge talked up a storm about some girls clothes and how they were out of style or something like that. Finally we got are trays and sat down. When I looked to see who was all there my eyes fell on fang. "oh forgot… this is my brother fang and iggy." she said. Iggy had blonde hair and was as skinny as a stick. I looked at fang and he looked back. This mad my stomach do full summer salts. We ate after a couple of minutes. Nudge looked at me and then fang. "so fang where is your girlfriend lisaa?" she asked sarcastically. "some where but I really don't care." he said. Wow his face is like a unemotional mask. "so iggy your blind?" I asked because seeing that his eyes had a filmy substance over his eyes. "yep had been for 4 years." he said with a think back look. "well anyway max your coming over after school you and ella." she said. "ok…." I said. Ella came walking up and sat down next to iggy. When iggy heard her sit by him he started to wonder who is sitting by him. Max saw the panic on his face so she told him. "iggy, Elle is sitting by you so don't have a nerves break down." everyone was laughing and fang smirked. When I saw fangs smirk I knew some how he did that to me way before. "so max your coming to are house after school?" he said. I looked at him confused. He saw the confusion "nudge is my sister." he said. "oh! Yeah." I said. The way he looked at me was something else. The bell rang. "well got to go to math." I said. "I have math to I could show you where it is." fang said running up to my side. "I was wondering…. " he stared but then got interrupted by the English teacher when we walked in. "im sorry you must be the new girl max?" she asked. "yes."

"ok just go sit in the back in the empty seat." so I went to the back and it was the seat right beside fang then the guy named sam on the other side oh gosh this isn't going to be good. I have a really bad feeling about this!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well guess what I mite be writing a sequel to the signs after the last chapter I all ready have an idea next chapter will be the last of it review and tell me if I should because every one likes that story haha!**


	4. SaM's BiG EgO

so this is a new chapter im sorry but i wont be able to update in 2 weeks because i have camp im sooooo sorry! i have 2 camps that i have to go to so i will update as soon as i get back! soo since i will be gone here is a chapter to last time!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and fang glared at each other when I sat down. I wonder if they already know each other well let me see. "so im guessing you both already know each other?" I asked them. "yes" I heard them both say. I tried just talking to fang because I didn't like sam something about him made me feel like I have seen some one like him before and hurt me. "so …" I said trying to break the awkward silent's between them.

_**Fang point of view**_

I was talking to max in till the teacher interrupted us and told her that she was sitting by my desk. When we sat down sam came and sam sat down beside her in the other desk. I glared at him he will try to put a move a max I know he will. He glared back I stopped glaring at him when max broke the awkward silent's. "so im guessing you both all ready know each other?" she said. Oh yes we know each other he has ruined all my relationships here at this school and so in pay back I did the same. "yes." we said at the same time. Max turned to me "so…" she said. " since your coming over to my house I was wondering who was taking you.." I asked trying to get sam to realize to leave her alone. She blushed "umm I will probley walk.." she said. "from what im thinking nudge will probley end up driving you.." I said. Then the bell rang and the teacher began the lesson. I saw sam pass max a note. I looked with my peripheral vision to see what he said.

_Hey do you wanna go out with me Friday night?_

Oh my gosh that guy has some nerve I don't know why but I feel overly protective of this new girl max. its like I know her from some where when the first I saw her it was like the only thing I saw. I saw sam look at the note and wrote something down so I looked to see what her response was and what he said.

_No thank you I don't guys like you…_

Then his response.

_Why is nick over there telling you bad things about me because trust me he has done worse._

She wrote down something then threw it back. Ohh I'm getting him back tomorrow trust me. Let me give you a little story about sam.

Sam has a thing for using girls if you know by using you will know what I mean and I would hate if he did that to the max. if he did I would tear him into to.. Yeah I know your probley like you just met the girl well I told you I feel strangely protective. I saw he passed the note. I saw her response.

_I don't think nick would of done anything wrong.._

His reply.

_Then I guess you don't know him…._

She wrote on the paper with a look that said would you just leave me alone!

_Just leave me alone plz I don't trust people like you I have a feeling that your like a whole lot of other guys.._

I smirked at that last thing and looked over at Sam's face. His face was soo hard not to laugh at. He had a expression that said WHAT THA? "nick is there something you want to add to the lesson?" asked the teacher.

"no sorry.." I said. "sam can I see that note!" the teacher said. Sam got up and gave her the note. This time I almost laughed out loud, but held it in. after 10 minutes the bell rang for the best period ever. GYM!

I walked out of the class room and went to change. When I went into the gym I saw max standing in there in sweats and a P.e tank top. I walked up to her and she smiled. Wow when she smiled its made my stomach do a flip. I looked around the room and saw that there was wrestling mats on the guys side of the gym I guess the girls are going to watch us wrestle today.

"ok guys down by the mats and girls up in the stands." I watched max walk up all the steps then walked over to the coach and the guys. "ok the first to pair are nick Robertson and sam bigham." I walked up to the mat and smirked this was going to be easy sam just had a big ego and to see that go crushing down will make my day.

We both got on to the mat and we heard the coach tell the rules. After that sam glared at me and I glared back. Then the coach blew the whistle and the match began!


	5. explaining!

To make some of yalls questions clear here is a chapter of jeb point of view.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We're finally putting are plan in to action I though while looking at the computer.

The file popped up and in came the diagrams and reports.

_**Experiment 1- **_**_she is almost 17, blonde, has a natural attraction to experiment 2. Can fly at super speed. she will be taking in the experiment of no wings by giving them a pill that made them lose there memory of all trails and of the flock, and makes there wings "disappear" It will only need to be taken once. Taken into hands of natural born mother._**

_**Experiment-2- **_**_he is almost 17,black hair, has natural attraction to experiment 1. Can turn invisible if staying still. Same experiment as 1. But its taken into hands of the Anna or other know as the "DIRECTOR"_**

_**Experiment-3-**__ **he is blind and almost 15, blonde, can see colors by touch. Likes bombs, and helps with explosions. Same as experiment 1. In the care of Anna from previous experiment involving them.**_

_**Experiment-4- **_**_she is almost 15, mocha brown, is magnetic and can hack software. Same as experement1._**

**_Left in the same care as experiment 2._**

_**Experiment-5-**__ **he almost 10 is twins with experiment 6. Can mimic people. Same as all experiments. Left in same care as experiment 3. **_

**Experiment-6**_- **she's almost 10 is twins with experiment 5. Can breath under water and talk to animals, and can read minds. In same care as experiment 2 and 4.**_

**All have wings and super strength. **

I looked at the screen analyzing every word so I could call each person for further instructions. Max's mom only agreed to it because I threatened to kill them all. I powered off the computer and began starting faze 2 of the plan and i dont think they will see it coming. _  
_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Sorry if its soo short but people asked what made them lose there memory so here it is lol any way ill have the next chapter up in 2 weeks sorry camp!_


	6. THE BEAT DOWN

**sorry had camp and all that btw just got done with the signs soo READ! now on with the STORY!!!!!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Dinngg! I heard the bell and sam charged after me I backed up and right when he was an inch in front of me I quickly put him in a head lock and punched him in the stomach. He squirmed so I kicked him in the groin. I heard him loses his breath and squealed. I smirked and tumbled him to the mat and heard the coach yell **_

_**"1..2...3 fang wins!" he said I heard people cheer. I saw sam get up holding his pelvis and fell back down. "someone take him to the nurse!" the coach yelled. Man I didn't know I hit him that hard maybe he might not be able to have kids anymore haha! I saw max and headed up towards her. "hey fang!" I heard someone say. **_

_**I turned to where it was coming from. It was a girl that looked to old to be in this school. She had red hair that looked a little like lisa and was headed this way. Crap I just want to sit by max! so I decided to ignore her and run up to max. "hey mind if I sit?" I asked max. she turned towards me. "sure but looks like your friends is trying to get your attention..**_

_**" she said with a smile. "I don't even know her." I said laughing then I turned and saw that she was wobbling here way up here. "great here she comes now.." max said sarcastically. I smirked at her and she gazed with a smile back. I loved the way she smiled it brightened up the room. "hey nick!" I turned and saw her standing there. "hi" I said back. She looked at max and it looked like she had jealousy in her eyes. I turned to look at max and she just shrugged. "well I was wondering that if you weren't doing anything then maybe you wanna go out Saturday?" she said. I could tell she was an air head. This girl didn't have any sense at all. This wasn't going to be easy. "nope" I said. Even max looked shocked but a little happy. "why I though you didn't have a girlfriend!" she said. **_

"_**im not going out with you." I said again with a little irritation. "fine but if you chance your mind find me." she said with a smile. Great more things to avoid. I looked back over at max and she was laughing. I smirked and looked at her. Her blonde wavy hair was in perfect waves. Before I could examine her more the bell rang to change. So I got up and ran to go change so none of the showers would be taken.**_

_**XO-XO-XO-XO**_

**Max POINT OF VIEW  
**

**I just got changed and was heading out the door but someone grabbed my wrist. **

**"hey you stay away from nick." said the red head. "get out of my face and you don't scare me so move!" I said and threw her back into the wall. I walked into the hall and heard the girl say **

**"Ughh that bitch!" I laughed while walking. I walked to the left hall where I saw fang. Then I stared to see faces and things I never seen before. images with kids a dog people that where scary! Then numbers and symbols. The back of my head stared to hurt like hell! Then I saw fang look at me funny his face started to spin then I felt the cold floor on my back the last thing I saw was fangs face right in front of mine screaming "MAX!!!!!HELP!!" felt warm arms around me then fell in the pain of hell…**

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**_Tell me what you think! Sorry haven't updated in a long time was really busy with camps and drama and my friend had to go to the doctor to see if she had cancer…. So review if you want!=] it helps! A ton!_**


End file.
